


25 Days Has September - Noise

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [15]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Noise

Charlie wakes with a start. In the gloom, she rolls over at once, fingers stretching out to touch. She finds Danny's wrist and feels his pulse. Steady and slow. Good. She doesn't need to open her eyes to do it, it's all automatic. She listens to the even, careful breaths. There's nothing wrong she can hear.

False alarm.

She lies back down and closes her eyes.

Downstairs, her mom and her dad are fighting again. They only do it when they think she and Danny can't hear. She's not even sure what it is they fight about, but it makes her sad. Increasingly her mom looks like she might cry at any minute, but she always says she's fine if Charlie asks her if she's okay.

Charlie worries it's maybe something she did, which is why they won't discuss it in front of her. Maybe she's not looked after Danny well enough. But she tries. She tries her very best. She loves her brother like mad and she wouldn't want anything to happen to him. 

Footsteps creak up the stairs and the door pushes in, letting in the candlelight. Charlie smiles because her mom looks like an angel in the glow. 

"Don't be sad, Mom," she whispers.

That makes her mother jump. "I was just checking in on you both," she replies, voice equally low.

"I know. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh, honey, I'm not." She comes in and places a kiss on her head. "You take such good care of Danny for me."

Charlie nods. 

"You should go to sleep. Daddy and I were just talking about moving again. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay. Night, Mom."

"Night, Charlie." 

Charlie settles back down, wondering who looks after moms and dads. Because it sounds like they need a big sister too.


End file.
